


被屏的理由

by Backwithsilence



Category: Hong Kong - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backwithsilence/pseuds/Backwithsilence
Summary: 请由lof来看的人别红心别蓝手，请私下给朋友看了解真相就行，我怕又被屏，谢谢





	被屏的理由

**Author's Note:**

> 请由lof来看的人别红心别蓝手，请私下给朋友看了解真相就行，我怕又被屏，谢谢

这次被屏的原文是  
「香///港这几日发生太多事，没心情和心思写文了,太宰的生贺大概未必赶得上唉，一想到那条例真过了，那这边也只能和上面一样上网翻墙，写BL担心像那位被判十年的一样了」

我都这么隐蔽，还是被觉得政治敏感了(摊手  
这里想详细说一下作为为没参加游行而后悔的香港人对6月12日的事的一点看法。

先说一下这次游行想干啥，因为好像有内地报章说是要求香港独立。傻啦，香港人大家都知不实际，没人想要独立，大家只想维持现况。这次游行也只是要求维持现况而已。

那要被改变甚么呢？就是现在被称为「送中条例」的逃犯条例。我也算道听途说，看过几个懒人包，只简单说下我对此的理解︰  
这条例让在外地(台湾内地澳门等)犯法后回到香港的犯人，引渡犯人到犯法地方受「那边」的法例审理。  
看上去很正常是吧，那问题就出于细节上。举例︰  
你要求香港交出某人，那香港也要确定这人是真的犯了法才交给你，不然你弄错怎么办。怎样确定？单靠你给的书面报告和特首的许可……  
做一份漂亮文件谁不会？香港方又不能去参加调查，也不能审犯，根本只能单信你。  
而近年来内地以其他罪名拘捕政治犯的事比较多，如艾未未(逃税)，香港卖政治书的书店老板(犯交通法)等，小一点也有人过海关突然被说带了大麻，成了替死鬼在内地被枪毙了，子弹费还要那可怜鬼的家人出(这事连香港方也没报道，那家人只能对身边人说)，令香港人不太信内地的司法。  
再看一下上上方的例子，香港完全没法知是真犯了还是假的，只能单看你说，然后特首说行就行了。  
看看lof屏词屏得多厉害就知道啦，真实行了的话，所有香港人都要怕自己说错话，我也不能光明正大写BL(看看深海先生判十年、印刷厂三年就知)，而言论自由偏偏是香港最自豪最重视最最最要紧的东西，你条例实行了就没了。  
说实话，我不喜欢看这些政治东西，香港人大多比较自私，上街甚么不如回家开冷气打机睡觉，但说话的自由，香港人绝对保护到底。

好了，基本背景解释完，那到游行的事了。  
先是条例一出，反对声四起，政府坚持说要做，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度交上立法会立法，导致6月9日星期日百万人大游行。当然政府那边说是二万人，但有常识、数学行的人计一下数，算一下也知不止。(有个中方官员说那条街只有十米阔笑死我，数学不行别广而告之行吗)  
好了，百万人在三十度酷热天气下上街，只要求再好好商量别急着通过，要知立法是很严重的事，关乎立例后的未来，而且还有很多大律师说不行说不好，那理当停一停、想一想、讨论再讨论。  
然而，第二日政府重复之前的说话，不延期照上照立例。

……无视民意啊喂= =，还说有80万人联署赞成，你就没看见街上百万人反对吗？？？喔，你说只有两万人。那你叫赞成的人弄个赞成通过大游行，人有反对游行的人一半就行了，呵呵。

这么和平表达不行，星期三6月12就要通过，那只好更进一步了︰包围立法会。  
事实上，网上是叫大家去政府大楼外一个很漂亮的大草地公园(添马公园)野餐，认真，真的挺漂亮的，来港旅行可以去一下。那朝早也有很多人去那儿野餐，一些人就站在立法会外。甚么暴力也没有。要说暴力，还是警方前一晚得到消息市民要去立法会外站，结果那边的车站所有年轻人(15-25岁)都被搜身搜袋，在麦当劳吃东西也要被查，一整个莫名其妙，又毫无道理。  
然后到6月12日下午，市民觉得再等下去也只会像星期日一样白费功夫，于是说三点政府还不说清楚撤销的话，就冲击立法会。  
毕竟和平了几个月，表达了几个月还没响应，也只能干了吧？

于是警民冲突开始。

我不太想详说，翻墙到香港网也好，到外国网站也好，现在搜612或逃犯条例绝多超多片可以看，油管也有很多可以看。  
市民的「武器」，有工业用黄色头罩、雨伞  
警方的武器，有催泪弹、布袋弹(类似散弹)、水炮车、警棍等  
有说市民用砖丢，但砖的话我只看到早上有试着挖砖堆栏，后来被同伴阻止就没了。也有说丢汽油弹，但我看到的片段是把射向市民的催泪弹丢回去。还有说铁枝的，我好像看到一个，但那看上去应该是铁马烂了随手拾的，不是预先准备。  
而且警方是甚么提示也没就发得催泪弹、布袋弹，因为没提示有很多人近距离被射伤，市民头破血流的相应该超易找到。最严重的还右眼重创，我得知的消息是13日在做脑部手术了。还有运戴记者摄影器材的司机因吸入催泪弹昏迷……  
然后警察开工前开工后还打卡笑着影大合照，像是去打猎一样……醒醒，那是你们应该要保护的市民，只有雨伞当盾、头罩保命的普通人。大多是青少年，一见落单就五、六个冲上去按地加脚踢。有家长看不过眼甚么也没带，就张开手在路中心口头劝阻，让警察收手，结果被抬走……  
因为警方武力弹药太足，市民最后半退半走，只剩下一部分人还在努力。

那一天大致得到的消息就是这么多，我一直在公司看直播，心都痛了，狠不得以身代之，为香港做一点东西。

明明事情可以不用这么糟的，为甚么要一意孤行不理和平游行时的要求？为甚么不在大律师表示反对时对话？说是条例过了再解释，那到时有用吗？都过了谁理你！

条例一实行，香港绝对会被外国撤资，旅游业大创，只因为世界上没人觉得在香港有保障！到时一定会经济崩溃，所有香港人都受罪。

感谢看到这里的人，希望大家别信人民日报海外版说香港大部分人都赞同立法，别信那是所谓独立游行，香港人只要求维持原状……


End file.
